I Promise
by katerinaChanxD
Summary: Gray have to go to the war.But what about Juvia? Will he leave her alone? Will she wait for him? /LEMON/Gruvia/Grammar sucks sorry for that


"I'm sorry. We can't be together. I'm getting married tomorrow, so please don't come after me again. Bye" she said smiling. It was a sad smile.

"Bye" I said while I was watching her fading over the horizon." I miss you, you know, five years have passed since we were together" I remember all the things we said to each other that day.

_Flashback~_

"_Baby I have to go, the world needs me" I said. There's war in Magnolia and all the men have to show themselves._

"_But Juvia needs you too, why do you want to go so badly, you promised that you will never leave Juvia, you can get killed. How can Juvia live without you? Please don't go stay with Juvia." She said while crying._

_I couldn't stand watching her crying, I wanted to kiss her tears away. I wanted to kiss her. So I did…_

_Her lips were so soft. I wanted to be closer so I putted my hands around her waist pulling her closer to me. It wasn't enough. I had to be closer. I pushed her on the wall and started trailing butterfly kisses all over her neck. My hands were roaming all over her body feeling her curves as I was leaving my mark on her. I wanted her so badly._

_Juvia POV_

_I felt his hands touching me and I got so turned on. I wanted more and more. I putted my hands through his hair while I was moaning his name._

"_Gray-sama, please" _

"_Please what Juvia?" he smirked_

"_Stop teasing Juvia" I moaned again._

"_I'll miss you. But I promise I'll come back and I would never leave you again." He said between the kisses._

"_I'll wait for you" I said and hugged him._

_Gray POV_

_I couldn't stop myself so I pushed her on the bed and crawled on her. I kissed her again, feeling the heat from her body. I knew she was ready for me. After a little while, I took off her top and thrown it somewhere around the room, the other clothes didn't take long to follow._

_Her body was amazing. Her pale skin, her blue hair, her lips, her eyes. All of them were mine. _

"_Are you ready Juvia?" I asked her._

"_Juvia was always ready for you Gray-sama. Juvia loves you"_

"_I love you too" as I said that I pushed in her. We both moaned._

"_Are you ok?" I had to make sure she was okay before I moved I didn't want to hurt her._

"_Juvia's okay Gray-sama you can move"_

_With that I started moving in and out of her. At the beginning I was moving slowly but when I heard her moan I went faster and pushed harder. I felt her walls tightening around me._

"_Gray-sama I-I can't a-anymore. I'm g-going to c-"_

"_Me too Juvia. Come for me. Scream my name."_

_We screamed each other's name as we both came. She crawled next to me and I held her close. Tomorrow I was going to leave._

_The next morning Gray was preparing his bag to leave. Juvia watched him with tears on her eyes._

"_You still want to go?"_

"_It's not like I have a choice. You know I don't want to leave you. But I have to..."_

"_No you don't have to. Just say no!" she was getting upset. But I didn't blame her. I was upset with myself too. "I HATE YOU.I HATE YOU SO MUCH." She cried_

"_We both know you don't Juvia. Don't do this"_

"_JUST GO! BUT I'M GONNA MOVE ON. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE ABOUT YOU" as she said that she stormed out of the room._

_I'm such an idiot! I couldn't bring myself to go after her cause I didn't know what to say…so I just packed and left._

_End of Flashback_

Now that I'm back she's not mine. She's getting married to a man I don't even know. She was going to be his, I can't let this happened. I started running, I have to find her…

"Juvia"

"Gray-sama?"

"No, Juvia I told you that when I came back we would me together and I would never leave you again. So let me keep that promise"

"Gray-sama I'm glad that you came back and you're still alive. I want to be with you too, but we can't, the wedding is tomorrow"

"Do you love him Juvia?" She looked away." Tell me Juvia do you love him?"

She looked at me. "No. But he said if I didn't marry him, he would kill you if you ever came back and also destroy Fairy Tail. I couldn't let him do that."

"Juvia…" she was sacrificing herself to save me and Fairy Tail. "Juvia I'm not going to die that easily. And Fairy Tail is strong, if we have each other no one can bring us down."

"I love you Gray-sama. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Juvia and I love you too." I hugged her. "Let's go back."

"Hai." She smiled. A real smile this time. I took her hand and we went to Fairy Tail. 

"Oi, Natsu come with me we have a business to take care of"

We went to find that guy who took advantage of Juvia.

I have to say, we're not going to see him for a loooooong time.


End file.
